It Feels So Wrong, Yet Right
by Alice is Extrodinary
Summary: Hermione never thought this was possible. Her friends are okay with it but after all these years... a changed Malfoy. How she feels is so hard to grip. Given how her other years at Hogwarts were this one is far different than she imagined. dramione
1. Changed man

It Feels Wrong, Yet Right

**This came to me in the middle of the night I don't know if it's a one-shot yet or not but I'm trying!**

" All I'm saying is that with our luck we will have another dangerous year" Harry contemplated as we sat in the compartment on the train with Ron and Ginny.

"We only had that bad luck because of Voldemort!" I exclaimed.

"Really mate your just being paranoid" Ron mumbled as he ate a chocolate frog.

"I may be a bit paranoid but I'm taking precaution! I don't want another year of mountain trolls, evil mazes, and defiantly NO werewolves!" Harry yelled.

"You just don't understand!" I stated. " We are at peace for once so you don't have to worry about ANY of that stuff" I whispered franticly, because people were walking by with a confused face at our yelling.

"It's just-"

"Oh C'mon Harry lets go get some air" Ginny implied soothingly as she stood and offered him her hand.

"Fine" Harry mumbled as he took her hand.

I hope everyone is more at peace when we get to Hogwarts. Harry has been like this for the past few weeks and I am starting to become more and more worried for his well being, really there is only so much I can do! I am not a shrink.

Drifting my eyes over to Ron I realized he had chocolate on the corner of his mouth. 'Wouldn't be the first time' I thought. I lifted my hand to the place on my face were the chocolate is on his. He silently realized and wiped the corner of his mouth with a stray napkin.

"Thanks" Ron mumbled.

I replied with a small nod.

I glanced out the window as the train rolled along to Hogwarts , we passed wheat fields that were slightly rocky on the edges as a bright blue sky, slightly clouded, accompanied it, some wildflowers were seen here and there, it was nice and pleasant.

"Do you think the classes will be even harder?" Ron asked quietly.

"Well it is our 7th year, I guess it will be a bit more challenging, but I'll help you study" I replied as I thought about the classes.

"Yah, that'd be nice, one thing that will be less of a problem is probably the Slytherins " Ron spoke with a smile.

That confused me a bit. "What do you mean the Slytherins will be less problematic?" I asked.

"Well haven't you noticed they have become more nice and haven't called anyone a mud blood yet? I think they are outgrown that now, since there vision of Voldemort is shattered" Ron spoke knowingly.

"Oh really? So even perhaps Draco Malfoy would be nice?" I asked with a raised eyebrow, just in case he was leading me on.

"yah I guess, he looks to me like he is the most nice now, what with his dad in Azkaban and such" Ron spoke as he hunched over.

"Well then I don't really believe you" I answered with a hint of challenge.

"Don't you now!" Ron exclaimed as he sat back up.

" I just said I didn't" I spoke calmly.

"Blimey 'Mione believe a guy, I think he has truly changed" Ron said with a grin.

"Well how would you feel to walk to the front of the train right now and start a civilized conversation with him?" I challenged.

Without even missing a beat Ron nodded yes and we made our way to the front of the train.

Walking through the train and seeing the 1st years and 7th years was pretty eccentric . It was only odd because all the 1st years were so innocent and I sure hope they stay that way but when you look at the 7th years...,at least the ones from the war, they looked so grown up and out of place. I bet I look like that.

Old friends said hi and the taste of the sweet sorrow was so noticeable it was sad. I wouldn't say we were mourning but we weren't partying that's for sure.

Ron and I found ourselves in front of the door between Slytherin and us. Ron opened the door as if he was walking into his own house. As we entered we were met by some hello's and hi's, but the one thing that surprised me was there were only two sneers I seemed to catch and not one mud blood was shot out. Ron walked to Draco Malfoy and shook his hand.

"Eh Draco, how ya been mate?" Ron said as he sat down.

"Good I guess, I'm dreading class though" Draco answered with a polite smile.

All I could do was stand there confused. Draco looked even more alive, healthy, and dare I say...nice for all the seven years I have known him. He saw me and gave me a slight smile.

He held out his hand, which was quiet pale but he is Draco, and with a small smile from him and me I shook it.

"To a whole new year" Draco spoke quietly.

"Yah a whole new year" I mumbled as I sat across from Ron and next to Blaise Zabini.


	2. Falling out and falling in

It Feels So Wrong, Yet Right

**I'm trying here, please review I don't really know what you guys think about it yet.**

Arriving at Hogwarts was the same and the rest of the years. But then again how much can you change when there are only two ways to get to the school. Harry seemed on the fence about Malfoy, as so was I, and it made me feel more sane. Really we are talking about a man who watched me get tortured by his own aunt! He didn't say a thing. Also to add to that he taunted me throughout school all these years even after I punched him. He is nice now, but what happens when he gets tired of being this part of him? Ron sure didn't have a problem with it at all, he was warming up to him the most actually. Harry seemed confused by this, but Ron isn't one to hold a grudge. At least from what I know.

"So Draco, why exactly have you turned a leaf?" Harry asked as we all boarded a carriage to school. We could all see the horse's.

"It was my mum's idea, she never really loved our way of living and decided since my dad is rotting in jail we should start over, this is how we are starting over" Draco spoke calmly.

"I think that's nice" Luna piped in as she sat with us.

"Yah I guess but does that mean we are friends now?" Ginny asked confused with a look to her brother.

"I'll give it a chance if you guys are up for it" Draco said with a shrug.

"Am I the only one who finds this a bit odd?" I asked quietly as we trudged along towards Hogwarts.

"Well he does seem changed" Harry mumbled with a smile from Ron.

"It is a bit odd 'Mione, but people do change" Ron said with hope.

I thought this over, my mind flashed through everything Draco has ever done to me, the taunting, teasing, and all the crying I did. That could all be gone if I forgave him and believed everything . It sounds nice, quiet inviting actually.

"Fine I'll give it a try" I announced happily.

Draco smiled, he was very easy to see in the moonlight, only because he was pail though, which means I probably didn't imagine him smiling.

"Alright, alright calm down everyone" Headmaster McGonagell announced.

I tried to keep my attention on her but Harry took a hold of it.

"Do you really believe this whole Malfoy thing" Harry asked in a whisper.

"Yeah I guess I do, I mean it wouldn't be bad to be his friend" I mumbled as I shuffled my feet under the table.

"Congratulations to the people who are redoing their 7th year at Hogwarts, nobody will forget you amazing help in the war and your courage, strength, and hope. Nothing will be the same, but that's how we want it to be. Without change we wouldn't be here today. Dumbledore would be proud of everyone here today, no matter who they are. Now may the feast begin!" McGonagell spoke strongly with sadness seeping into her voice at some times.

"Well that really gave me a appetite" Ron grumbled sarcastically.

"You always have a appetite" Harry mumbled.

I laughed quietly. Harry really does read my mind.

Ron and I sort of had a falling out. This summer, after the war, since my parents had no idea I was there child anymore, I had no were to turn. So I went to the Weasly's. I never planned to really, it was Ginny's idea that I live with them.

After Ron and I kissed in the chamber of secrets we sort of started to be a couple. He was my crush since 1st year and I finally had him and it was going perfectly well for the whole summer. Then Lavender Brown came into picture. She was still obsessed and Ron fell for her all over again because she appealed to be "less clingy" from his words. Yah she was so much less clingy she was ok with him dating her and me! I didn't want that, at all. So I left him about two and a half weeks ago. We went slightly back to normal but it's still awkward when we are by ourselves. I wish it would of worked but sadly it didn't.

"Are you coming 'Mione" Ginny asked as everyone got up to go back to the common rooms.

"Uh, yeah lets go" I said as I gathered my things.

I turned around and accidently tripped on my robes. Next thing you know I fall to the floor and drop all my books. I went to pick them up with some dignity so people would stop snickering, but was met with a pale hand. I took it and stood up.

"Are you okay?" Draco asked as he picked up my books.

"I can pick-" I said but was cut off by him handing me all my books.

"Thanks, but you didn't have to" I said trying my very best to look nowhere but him.

"I know" He said softly.

**Ok you guys I'm really not inspired to write when you don't review! So please review my updates won't be that frequent if your guys don't give me your impute! **


	3. He just might care

It Feels So Wrong, Yet Right

**Review.**

"Hey 'Mione, can you help me study tonight?" Ron asked after defense against the dark arts class.

" Yah sure Ron" I answered as we made our way to potions.

As we entered the class we were both met with a smiling Draco. Then I realized Ron was over standing with Lavender and Draco was smiling at just me. I smiled back at him happily but to my dismay when I looked toward Ron again I leered at the sight of Ron and Lavender snogging and turned to Draco who caught sight of them to and also leered.

"You'd think they would notice they are in a classroom" I mumbled to Draco as we sat at a potions table.

"It is quite nasty isn't it?" Draco mumbled back.

"Quite? More like horrid" I spat back.

"You aren't jealous are you?" Draco whispered with a raised eyebrow.

"What? Never!" I whispered franticly.

"I don't know" Draco said with a sing song voice and a smirk.

"Oh please, I could get any guy I wanted" I said with a smile.

"Of course" Draco joked with a smirk.

"I'm serious I just... don't need a distraction" I said with a raised chin.

"From what may I ask?" Draco whispered as Professor Slughorn started teaching.

"School of course" I whispered back as I copied everything from the black board into my notebook.

"You could be fighting a troll and still be undistracted from school" He joked as he also copied everything from the black board.

"Maybe so, but... I'm just not ready yet" I mumbled quietly.

"To what, date? I didn't even know you've ever dated anyone" Draco whispered back.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I dated Ron this past summer" I whispered as I grew frantic and awkward.

Draco said nothing after that. For the rest of class we sat in silence. After class I parted ways with both Draco and Ron, for they had to go down to history. I had trigonometry next which was a great deal farther away from history.

Draco seemed in a hurry to catch up with Ron but not in a happy way. I grew curious at this and followed them silently. They were walking in silence most the time but then they took a detour down a corridor. Draco shoved Ron against wall roughly. This is going to make me late.

"What did you do to Hermione this summer" Draco demanded.

"Blimey mate! What's this all about!" Ron yelled.

"Did you hurt her!" Draco yet again demanded.

"I'll answer you if you let go of me!" Ron yelled.

Draco seemed to be thinking this over, but came to a conclusion, "Fine" Draco said as he let Ron go "Now tell me"

"For godrics sake mate, I cheated on her, okay, with Lavender, and then she broke up with me" Ron mumbled.

"Why?" Draco asked, still mad. He may of been mad but he wasn't the kind of mad like before, it was more protective.

Ron said something, but it was hard to hear from where I was hiding. But next thing I know they are heading my way! I quickly hide behind a pillar until they pass.

"Bloody hell" I mumbled under my breath as I hurried to my next class, which I was far too late for.

"Ok Ron lets go and study" I said to Ron as I stood in the common room.

Ron nodded and we made our way to the library. We walked in silence as our footsteps echoed off of the stone walls. The awkwardness was unbearable and made my skin crawl. Ron and I stopped outside of the library, I went to open the big double doors, but Ron stopped me.

"Ron-"

"I need to talk to you" Ron said pleadingly.

"There is nothing to talk about" I said irritated.

"Yes, there is" Ron spoke softly.

I just nodded. Hoping that this would be quick.

"I don't want to be with Lavender, I want to be with you, and I miss you 'Mione, and I hope we can go back to how we were" Ron said trying to look into my eyes, but I wouldn't meet his.

"No, I... I can't Ronald" I whispered, barely audible.

"But-"

"Let's just study now" I cut him off with, gaining more confidence.

He just nodded.

I am not going to fall for what he says again... never again.

oooooooooooOOOOOOOoooooooooo

"So" I laughed out. "You're telling me, Harry, that you finally snogged, and got caught, with Ginny Weasly!" I exclaimed with a laugh as I drank my butterbeer at the Three Broomsticks with Harry, Ron, Draco, and Luna while Ginny was shopping next door.

"God 'Mione keep it down!" Harry mumbled with a small laugh.

"It's just so funny, I figured you would of done that by now" I said quietly as I took a drink of my butterbeer.

"What am I going to do with you 'Mione?" Harry said with a smile.

"I don't know, make me the godmother of you and Ginny's children?" I said with a shrug and smirk.

"Oh shut it" Harry said with a smile.

Draco and Ron couldn't help laugh at this, while Luna smiled and giggled quietly.

"You go any further with my sister and I'll kill you mate" Ron joked with a smile.

"Oooo so scary, I'm trembling, really mate you'd never hurt me" Harry said with a laugh.

Ron just laughed at this and drank his butterbeer.

Draco kept starring at me, he looked so serious it was making my skin crawl. I looked down trying to hide my blush. Then when I looked back up he was sticking his tongue out at me with his eyes crossed. This made me laugh like a mad man as I waved him off.

"Sorry Hermione, but I just don't see what's so funny" Draco said with a straight face, but I just kept laughing, which made him laugh to.

Harry and Ron looked at us so weird, while Luna sat there smiling contently.

I haven't laughed like this for so long. But, never the less, the laughing stopped and I decided to go find Ginny.

"Well, I guess I'm going to find Ginny" I said with a sigh as I stood up.

"I'll come to" Draco said quickly as he stood too.

I was slightly confused but didn't interject. I have really started to like his company, probably because he almost beat up Ron but that's not something anyone needs to repeat.

"Have you forgave Ron?" Draco questioned as we made our way down the street outside in the warm glow of the end of summer and beginning of fall.

"Something like that" I answered with a slight nod.

"Do you ever want him back" Draco asked as he looked into the sky.

He didn't look to pale in the sunlight, he actually looked quite nice, if you think about it. Shaking my head from the thought I answered his question.

"Not really, it was nice being with him for the time being but he likes Lavender more so I can cope"

"He was stupid to cheat on you" Draco grumbled.

I stopped. "Listen Draco, Ron is like a brother to me and sure he does stupid things with stupid people and makes mistakes, but that's no reason to think bad of him and... shove him against a wall even though he kind of deserved it" I told Draco.

I made a go at walking away but was grabbed by Draco in the arm.

"I didn't think you saw that" He spoke softly as I looked away from him.

"Well I did and besides why would you even care" I asked quietly.

He became quiet for a while and shook his head and said "No reason, it doesn't matter right now".

"Back to the secrets are we?" I mumbled as I walked more leaving Draco behind.

He stood there for a while and finally jogged back up to my side.

"Listen, I'm not trying to be mean and secretive and all, it's just... complicated, when It really shouldn't be and isn't but... when I figure it out I'll tell you" Draco explained while I looked away from him.

I waited a bit and thought about it. "Fine" I said.

With that we entered Borgin and Berks to find Ginny.

**I don't have any reviews yet so please be the first to review.**


	4. In your dreams

It Feels So Wrong, Yet Wrong

**Review more please haha I just won't stop wanting things will I! Thank you solana24 for your review it really showed me what to fix. Also thank you paulsgirl123, your review was very nice. Remember I don't own anything! **

I woke early at 6:30 am as the sun was slowly rising. Everyone was still sleeping away, expected to wake up at seven, but probably not likely. So I dragged myself out of my bed and practically tripped over my feet to the bathroom. The sleep in my eyes was slowly leaving as the sun washed over me from the frosted glass window. I leaned on the sink and put my hands on either side of it, holding my wand that I grabbed from the night stand. My unruly curls were even more tangled as usual and my warm brown eyes had circles under them, stupid me for staying up so late in the library. It's a nasty habit. Thank god not a trace of acne was spotted on my face but a few new freckles had showed up. I raised my wand and cast a charm on my face and hair to make my curls less crazy and for my freckles and bags to disappear.

"Much better" I mumbled to myself.

I washed my face, brushed my teeth, and left my hair down. Making my way back to my bed I was surprised to see Ginny awake, reading a book.

"I could have sworn you were just asleep" I said quietly, as to not stir anyone else.

"I wake up quickly" Ginny pointed out, also quietly.

I started to change from my pajamas into my robes, facing away from Ginny.

"How are you and Harry... I haven't really seen you two together lately" I asked.

"Oh...you know... he's quite busy lately, with getting all his classes for auror training, and such" Ginny mumbled, she looked a bit sad.

Dressed fully, I made my way over to her and sat next to her.

"Then why do you look sad?" I asked, looking at her.

"I'm not... I'm just worried, even though he has been through so much and I am curtain nothing can hurt him... what if something finally hurts him and I don't want anything happening to him" Ginny said quietly and sadly.

"Ginny, I love you and all, but nothing will happen to him! I mean he beat Voldemort! He isn't going to have anything happen to him, although if I hear him call himself "The Chosen One" at least one more time I will beat him with a baton" I said with a laugh, earning a few laughs from Ginny.

"yah your right" Ginny mumbled as we both stood up and she headed to the bathroom while I gathered my books.

I headed down to the great hall to get a bit of breakfast.

Once down there, I noticed Luna was there and I went to sit by her.

"Good Morning Luna" I greeted with.

"Morning" Luna spoke lightly. Then Luna's attention turned to the big double doors. She pointed a bit and I turned around to look also.

None other than Draco Malfoy, Pansy Perkinson, and Blaise Zabini walked in. They seemed to be laughing at a joke, Draco caught my eye and smiled a bit. I smiled back, not too much though. This seemed to make me blush just a tad. I don't know why though, I've never really blushed when someone smiled at me besides Ron, but that was different. I was on the verge of being in love with him so of course I blushed.

Turns out Draco seemed to see my small blush and chuckled at this, making me embarrassed, which of course caused me to blush more! Luna giggled, obviously seeing my blush.

"Shut it" I mumbled as I became very interested in my toast with jam.

Luna nodded with a smile, it looked quite "up to no good" for a Ravenclaw.

Draco and I sat quietly in the library, reading our textbooks, completely bored out of our minds. Probably only because we were doing homework.

He ran his fingers through his platinum blond hair for the fourth time this evening. He really didn't like homework did he? His green Slytherin tie was loosened and his white collar shirt was ruffled, much like his hair. His grey eyes with blue infused in them were trained on the work in front of him You could just slightly see his abs through his shirt... what are you doing Hermione! Your checking out Draco Malfoy that's what your doing!

"Staring aren't you Hermione?" Draco mumbled, eyes still glued to the book.

"What? No in your dreams, I was not staring" I said quickly as I blushed and looked back down at my homework.

"Someone's blushing" Draco said with a smile as he chuckled quietly and still stared at his work.

"I am not" I mumbled as I kept my eyes away from him.

"Liar" Draco said in a singsong voice, smirking at himself.

I laughed at this and shook my head.

"Again, in your dreams" I said as I stood and gathered my books. I was making my way to the door when Draco called out just loud enough to say "Your know you were staring".

I just shook my head with a chuckle and left.

Draco really doesn't let anything slip by him does he? I might of been staring, but I never got a good look at him until now. I was bound to look at him closely sometime. I reassured myself.

oooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooo

" Weird finding you up here, I figured this would be the last place I would find you" I spoke as I entered the astronomy tower to find Harry standing in the cold afternoon of a rainy fall day.

"Eh" Harry said quietly. He was quiet pale, which is weird since he got a bunch of sun this summer with me. His hair was still jet black as always and he still had the green eyes of his mums, but he seemed confused. So confused that he was only half aware of me walking up next to me.

"What's got you in a bind?" I asked as I stood next to him. He just looked straight ahead at the mountains and rain clouds.

"Ginny freaked out on me today, and said she never wants me hurt, she is just so scared for me when she shouldn't be" Harry spoke quietly.

I laughed quietly, how much Ginny cares for Harry is amazing.

"It's nothing to worry about, be a auror, she will be worried, be a librarian she will still be worried! You know you could have a shelf fall on you if you were a librarian or something, and oh god the paper cuts. It's in her blood to worry, after Fred... well... she doesn't want history repeating itself" I said quietly, and sadly.

"He was amazing, Fred" Harry said quietly.

"Yes he was, I'm glad he got to do so much with his life" I said with sweet sorrow dripping from my voice.

"George still won't go a night without crying, he refuses to let us take Fred's things out of there room, and the only thing getting him up now is the shop, it really keeps him going" Harry explained sadly.

I wrapped my arm around him and gave him a comforting squeeze as I leaned my head onto his shoulder.

"He will find his way back to life soon" I whispered.


	5. Full Family

It Feels So Wrong, Yet Right

**I haven't wrote for a while so tell me if It's good.**

Chapter 5: Beting is never good

"Go Griffindor!" I yelled along side Ron, as we cheered for the quiditch players.

Another Slytherin player went down by the hand of a bludger and Slytherin booed at the extatic Griffindor. The game was 3 points apart, Griffindor taking the lead. Harry seemed to spot the snitch and sped towards it. Draco seemed to notice to and followed also. Harry didn't notice and everyone yelled at him to look behind him, but it was to late and Draco sped forward, catching the snitch.

The announcer blared overhead that Slytherin won the game. Griffindor groaned and one of the Slytherin Quiditch players seemed to gloat in Ginny's face. She smacked him to the ground.

I tried not to look at Draco, because he had to be thinking up a good gloat for me, but to late, I looked and he was celebrating with his Slytherins. Maybe I can just slip away without him seeing me. Luckily he didn't notice me leave.

I was walking quickly back up to the school, a good deal ahead of everyone else, but turns out he saw me. Draco sped up after me, still in his Quiditch clothes, sporting his ruffled hair, smileing more than usual, but I'd be confused if he wasn't.

My quick walking seemed to be to slow and he caught up.

"You won't get out of it that easily" He joked as he smiled down at me like a fool.

"Get out of what?" I asked, as if I had no idea.

"Oh don't pull that on me"

"Pull what?"

He just starred at me and said "Our bet, pay up"

"Oh yah the bet..."

He just held out his hand while I stood there and shivered a bit. Then he came to a realisation.

"You don't have the money!" He exclaimed.

I just started walking again, not wanting to start a crowd.

"Don't walk away from me Hermione" He called out as he followed behind.

'Well it's not my fault I don't have the money' I thought to myself. You can't really get a job when you go to a boarding school. Besides I didn't mean to make this bet, I thought it was a joke and Slytherin NEVER wins!

I entered the school and headed toward the Griffindor tower but Draco grabbed my arm and took me into a empty hallway.

"Draco what are you doing" I asked demandingly.

"Do you not have the money?" He asked instead of answering me.

I didn't answer him as I avoided his eye contact, knowing I would fall apart if I looked in his eyes. I don't have my parents anymore for money and Jobs are hard to get when I need too study for my last year harder than usual.

He seemed to get what the silence ment.

"Hermione..." He softly said as he tried to look me in the eyes, "You don't need to pay me"

"I don't want your sympathy" I mumbled.

"It's not sympathy, just a friendly gesture"

"Right" I quietly said as I shrugged his hand off of my arm, still there from when he took me down this hall.

I turned toward the hall we came from and started walking towards it, but before I went into it I said over my shoulder "Don't mention this to anyone please"

He just gave me a small nod, his features were unreadable, I hesitated going back to him for some crazy reason but just kept walking.

I knocked on his door as the floor boards creaked and I could smell dinner from the kitchen.

"Come in"

I slowly opened the door of the dimly lit room, to see a chair across the room, seating a tall read head who was looking out the window. He turned to me with a emotionless face but once he saw me he smiled a small smile as his eyes lit up.

"Hermione, how are you" George Weasly asked quietly as he motioned for me to sit on the side of his bed, right next to his chair.

"Oh I'm quiet well George, how about you?" I asked while I walked over to his bed and sat down. I noticed Harry wasn't kidding, Freds things were still in their room, as if he never parted with us.

He seemed to think about this question, as if he wasn't sure how he was.

"I've been content" He spoke steadily.

"Good"

We both sat there softly smileing, he was happy but you could see the sadness in his eyes every now and then.

"Mum says you haven't been eating downstairs" I quietly said as I looked out the window, studying the horizon.

He nodded a bit.

"I would love it if you ate downstairs with us, It would be a proper familey dinner" I again said quietly.

He looked at me, searching my face for something, but not finding anything.

"It will never be proper without the whole family" He whisphered with sadness.

"But that's were your wrong, the whole family while always be in our hearts" I softly said as I placed a hand on his.

He thought this over, as if he was having a ongoing war with his mind. With a quick look to Freds side of the room he looked back at me and gave me a small nod.

I smiled at him and stood and held my hand out to him, which he took and stood up as we exited his brother and his bedroom.

We made our way to the kitchen across the creaking floorboards.

"Oh George dear I saved you your seat" Molly said smileing as she patted on his seat.

He sat, smileing at his mom and everyone else at the table. Even though there was a empty seat next to Fred I sat between Draco and Harry, for that seat was saved for George. Ginny,Percy,Charlie and Ron seemed to be surprised that George was eating with us. Thank Merlin for our leave of absentses from school being allowed.

I may not have my blood family but these people are my new family. Regardless of money or not.

**Review. Oh yeah and sorry for confusing everyone on the whole Fred and George thing I can tell them apart about as well as Molly Weasly haha.**


	6. Azkaban needs to fix its security

It Feels So Wrong Yet Right

**Review, that's all I ask.**

The days seemed to get colder, and the days seemed to get shorter. I realized slowly as I saw it getting dark out by six in the afternoon. A cold wind swept through the library and a mournful ghost wailed on past me, moments later the librarian shooed her out. As I looked out the window I noticed that it was starting to rain as dark storm clouds came into view. This is suspected since its nearly October, rainy days are on their way for sure.

I finished my studying up in the next half a hour as the rain started to get harder. I shivered as I put my books back and walked to the library exit. But before I exited I caught sight of a flyer. On this flyer it stated in bold print: **WANTED LIBRARY HELP, **_**6 pounds minimum wage, see Library of Hogsmead for information.**_I hesitated before I grabbed the flyer and quickly exited the library. If I got this job I could slowly pay Harry back for the school books... and I could pay Draco back.

I slipped the flyer into my bag and made my way to Gryffindor tower, it was late and I was in need of sleep for tomorrow so I hurried. I heard some footsteps behind me but when I looked back they stopped and no one was there, the rain got louder and the torch light danced around the corridor, I looked around again slowly and decided to keep walking. About a minute passed and the footsteps followed, I didn't look back but I listened while I kept on walking, 'did they have a cane?' I thought to myself. It must be one of my teachers, perhaps Professor Slughorn. I stopped and looked back again but all I saw was a dark cloak vanish down another corridor off of this one. I was just being paranoid.

Walking quickly again, I heard footsteps, but they were very faint and seemed far away, so I ignored them and kept walking. I had one more Corridor left until I got to the stairs. The faint footsteps were gone so I walked slower. I passed a dark corridor but right before I passed it fully a pair of hands reached out and grabbed me. I panicked and was about to scream before the mysterious hands covered my mouth. They snatcher dragged me a few feet before stopping and saying in my ear quietly "Your out late". I'd notice that voice anywhere.

I pushed him away "Draco!" Don't do that to me!"

He started laughing" You should have seen the look on your face!"

"Oh shut up!" I laughed as I joined his fit of laughter.

"I figured you'd get a kick out of that" He said as he stopped laughing.

"How long have you been following me?" I asked as my laughter died down.

"Following you? I was on my way to get some midnight snacks and before I left this corridor I saw you and figured I'd have some fun. Why'd you think I was following you?" He asked as we both made our way out of the corridor.

I thought about this and answered with a quick "It's nothing, I best be getting some sleep, see you tomorrow" I gave him a wave and made my way up the steps leading to the fat lady's portrait.

"See you" he answered, slightly confused but eventually made his way to the kitchen.

I was just imagining things because it's so late.

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Morning everyone" I greeted at breakfast.

A slur of "good morning" greeted me as I sat down and grabbed a piece of toast and started smearing jam on it.

" I think I'm going to go get The Daily Prophet" Ron announced with a mouth full of eggs as he got up and shuffled away.

In the mean time I smeared jam on another piece of toast. Ron shuffled back slowly, his face was ghostly white and he dropped the newspaper in the middle of our group of Harry, Ginny, Neville, and me. Harry picked it up suspiciously.

"Well, what does it say" Ginny asked as I was about to take a bite of toast.

"It says... Luscious Malfoy has broken out of Azkaban Prison" Harry chocked out, his face identical to Ron's.

I dropped my toast as my mouth hung open in surprise, we all froze.

"When" I asked, still in shock.

Harry broke out of his frozen stage and searched the article, "Umm it says yesterday, around 6 'o clock, he seemed to have stolen a guards wand and... produced many forbidden spells and killed over 10 men"

We all just sat there until Neville said quietly "Where's Draco?"

Everyone looked around the dining hall, everyone was buzzing about the newfound news, but not everyone, Draco was nowhere to be seen. Ron, Harry, and I all got up quickly and made our way to the dungeons, nearly running.

"Do we even know how to get in" Harry asked.

"I do, I overheard some Slytherins talking about the password the other day" Ron answered quickly.

I nodded as we continued our way down the cold stoned corridors. We entered the corridor Draco took me down last night, that seemed so long ago. It felt like ages until we came across the cellar entrance, Ron had us follow him to the far right wall, next thing you know he is whispering something into the wall and a doorway appears and lets us into a cold stone room of leather chairs, Slytherin insignias, tables for studying and at least two fireplaces. Most of the Slytherins boys were rushing down from their dorms, they seemed frightened.

We were about to make our way up there when one stopped us and rushed out "You don't want to go up there, he's lost it"

The three of us just shrugged him off and ran up the stairs that spiraled up a way until we came to a hallway. Someone seemed to be screaming and throwing stuff around, we heard a shatter of some sorts and ran faster.

"Draco!" Harry yelled, "Mate, calm down" he yelled louder as he rushed into his dorm.

Draco just punched the wall, he didn't even seem to feel the pain, blood was coming from his knuckles from punching the mirror before we came, his hair was messed up, all he was dressed in was his boxers and his school uniform dress shirt that was messed up with the tie loosely hanging around his neck.

Ron rushed after Harry and Draco wouldn't stop kicking and punching everything. I stood in the doorway, he was crying while he did all of his punching and screaming, it was scary, he's the total opposite of last night, I hate his dad for doing this to him. I walked inside, as calm as possible. Newspaper shreds from today were all over the floor and I made my way to the dorm bathroom, It was small, but it had a shower, I turned it on cold and walked back out as calm as I could.

Harry wrapped his arms around Draco to stop him from kicking and screaming as Ron helped hold him back from hurting himself again, his feet were cut up from the mirror pieces on the ground and I walked up to him as he screamed out of pain, sadness, confusing, and plain madness.

"It'll be ok mate!" Harry yelled above his screaming and crying.

Everything seemed to slow down as I touched his arm and lightly held his hand, he saw me and calmed down to just crying. He was wailing as Harry put his arm around one shoulder and Ron did the same to the other as I led him to the cold shower, I was quiet the whole time as I let him cry his feelings out.

Ron and Harry helped me put him under the cool water, It washed the blood off of his body and the tears, the cold soothed him but he kept crying. I just held his hand the whole time. Ron and Harry stood, propped against the small bathroom walls. We all starred at him, I guess we all felt bad for him. But he does have the right to act like this given the circumstances, he must of thought this whole thing with his dad was over, and now... we just have to wait and see.

"It will be ok Draco, It has to be" I whispered as he continued his crying.


	7. AUTHORS NOTE READ ALL PLEASE

I'm sorry my fellow "fans". I have stopped writing this story because I had a very hard year and now I don't have the imagination in mind for this story since I am kind of different. I don't want to take it down because I just don't sit right with something I put out there just taken down and who knows maybe I will continue this someday. I hope I do someday. Everybody's reviews and follows and favorites and all of their support has been much loved! I am deeply sorry for getting anybody's hopes up for a update. Goodbye to this story for now. I am writing another story, some of you might not like it because it is a fanfiction about One Direction and it has a gay pairing in it, but please read it, I also have it on Wattpad. I love you all and you are the reason why I write! See you at my other story maybe. Give it a try. :)

-Alice


End file.
